


Rescue

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, british mol are dicks, sam and dean being nice and helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena has been taken by the British Men of Letters, and it's up to Reader to enlist Sam and Dean's help to find and rescue her.Set sometime during S12, slight AU





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



You were at your wit's end. Rowena was missing, and you couldn't find her. You'd tried everything from locater spells to asking around the local covens and supernatural hangouts. Nothing. The only thing you could determine was that the British Men of Letters had her, something that sent ice through your veins.

At this point you had only one option: Sam and Dean Winchester. You didn't hate the brothers, but Rowena wasn't very fond of that (although, secretly you thought they were growing on her) and you knew she would absolutely  _detest_  them knowing she was in trouble and going in to rescue her. But there was nothing more you could do at this point.

So, dialing Dean's number, you waited. You held your breath as the phone rang, begging—praying—that he answered. Pick up, pick up, pick up, you mentally chanted.

The phone stopped ringing. "Winchester Accounting, how may I help you?"

"Dean? It's Y/N. I need your help," you said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Y/N? Hang out, let me put you on speaker," Dean said.

A second later you heard Sam. "Hey, Y/N, what's going on?"

"Rowena's missing. I tried calling her phone, but she wouldn't answer, and I've tried everything else I could think of. She's been gone for days now, and I'm pretty sure your British pals have her," you explained.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Well, mostly. The local witches and monsters don't have any info, so I figure the Brits have her. I need your help rescuing her, and I figured since you guys are such pals that you could help me," you said.

"We'd like to, but if you don't know for sure, then-" Sam began.

"Then what? You won't help me?" you asked, heart sinking.

"We didn't say that," Dean said. "Look, how about you come to the Bunker. Sam will go to the limey's HQ and see what he can find. If she's there, we'll find a way to rescue her, and if not, we'll help you find where she is, okay?"

You took a breath and nodded. "Okay. Just... don't take too long, okay? If they have her..." you trailed off, not wanting to give voice to your fears.  _If they have her, they're torturing her, or worse_. "I'll see you guys soon."

You hung up the phone, tossing it on your bed and rushed to begin packing. Within ten minutes you had the essentials packed and were pulling out into the road, on your way to the Bunker. The whole way there you only stopped for stop signs and red lights, and waited rather impatiently until you were able to go. When you reached a long stretch of road with no one else around, you floored it, going faster than you normally would have dared.

You'd reached the Bunker in only a few hours and Dean let you in. "You need anything?" he asked. "Water, maybe beer?"

You shook your head, sitting down at one of the long tables in the library. All you wanted was Rowena back, and you'd have to wait for that.

You didn't wait patiently. Every few minutes you were checking the time, or glancing towards Dean's phone to see if Sam was calling with any news. Hours passed. You were so tense, that when Sam finally did call, you nearly leapt out of your seat.

Dean grabbed the phone, answering it and listening intently to whatever Sam was saying. He didn't put it on speaker, which you found slightly rude, and only said a few words to Sam before, "We're on our way."

The moment he hung up, you asked, "Is she there?"

Dean nodded. "Looks like. You can wait by the car, I'll be packed in ten."

You grabbed your bag and headed towards the garage, nearly getting lost on the way there. Once there, you leaned against the passenger side door. You wouldn't admit it out loud, but you'd always thought Dean's car was badass. You also had a thing for old muscle cars and classic rock. In another life, you and Dean could probably have been friends. Hell, it wasn't like you were enemies anymore.

Ten minutes passed. "Are you almost ready?" you called.

"I'm coming," Dean said, entering the garage.

"Good," you said, "then let's go."

You climbed into the door, Dean following after throwing his bag into the backseat by yours. Soon, the engine roared as Dean tore out of the garage and you were on your way to the British Men of Letters HQ.

"So, what's the plan?" you asked.

"We pretend you’re a hunter who might be interested in working with them," Dean said. "Sam and I show you around, give you the company line, and when they're not looking, we bust Rowena out and get the hell out of dodge."

"How are you going to make them think I'm a hunter?" you asked. "No one would look at me and think 'hunter', even if they knew  _nothing_  about hunters."

"That's why I packed a flannel and a gun for you," Dean said. "They're in my bag."

"There's no way I'm going to fit in one of your shirts, Dean. They're going to catch on," you said.

"Which is why I stopped by my mom's room to grab one of her shirts. It should be a close enough fit," Dean said. "And the gun you can keep tucked away, safety on. It's just so you have it. A hunter that doesn't carry at least one weapon on them will seem suspicious. Most of the people there are idiots when it comes to hunting and hunters, so we should be fine. We only have to worry if my mom or Ketch show up. Sam said neither of them were there, so hopefully it stays that way."

"Who's Ketch?" you asked.

"His name's Arthur Ketch and he's someone you don't want to mess with. He's probably the only capable British Man of Letters, but to someone like you, or Rowena, he'd be your worst nightmare," Dean explained.

You felt shivers roll up and down your spine. "Noted," you said, shifting uncomfortably.

The rest of the drive continued in silence, each passing moment feeling like a millennium. When you were close enough, Dean instructed you to get the flannel and gun. Twisting around and leaning over the seat, you opened the bag he'd brought. The gun and shirt were visible as soon as the bag was opened and you took them out.

You slipped off your jacket and tossed it into the backseat, replacing it with the shirt. You tucked the gun into your waistband.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked, slowing down as he drove up to a gate.

"Let's just get her out of here," you said, looking ahead.

A guard stopped by, confirming Dean's identity. He seemed suspicious of you, but opened the gate and let you pass when Dean confirmed you were with him.

Your heart began to pound nervously as you drove into the compound. Guards circled the perimeter and the area was well lit. How the hell were you going to get Rowena out of all this?

You drove into some sort of hanger and Dean stopped the car, the roar of the engine dying down into silence. You climbed out of the car, warily taking in your surroundings. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you glanced around. If even one of these guards knew you were a witch, or somehow found out... you pushed that train of thought from your head.

Dean quietly swore and you turned to see where he was looking. A man was approaching you. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and looked friendly enough, although you knew very well looks were deceiving.

"Dean! It's good to see you again! And who's your friend?" The man asked.

"Mick, this is..." Dean trailed off for a second, looking at you.

"Willow," you finished for him. "Willow Summers. Just call me Will."

"Right, Will, this is Mick Davies. He's the guy in charge around here," Dean said.

Mick held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Willow."

You took his hand, giving a firm shake before dropping it. "Same here."

"Willow was thinking she might be interested in working with you guys, but she's not one hundred percent on it yet. I figured Sam and I could show her around a bit, explain what's going on here, and then you give her the big speech. That sound alright?" Dean asked.

Mick thought it over for a second, glancing between the two of you. You hoped you weren't suspicious. You tried to keep your breathing even, and keep your gaze steady. ' _Just imagine you're a hunter_ ,' you thought to yourself. ' _Just a regular hunter, who is totally not terrified that everyone here will shoot her on s_ _ight_ _because she's a witch._ _Which_ _she's not, because she's a hunter_.'

Luckily, you must have seemed the part because Mick agreed. "Just the main areas, alright?"

"Deal," Dean said. "C'mon, Will, let's go meet up with Sam."

You followed Dean, sticking close, but making sure not to be too close. You watched every door, every guard, and every other little thing that went by as Dean led you deeper into the compound.

Eventually, you came to a room full of people. Some working on computers, some looking over papers and documents. Sam was talking to one of those people, standing near a large screen. As soon as he spotted you and Dean, he excused himself from the conversation and came over.

"Good to see you made it in," Sam said, lowering his voice.

"Yeah, well, I guess Mick thought that 'Will' here might make a good ally," Dean said. "I thought we might show her around a bit. Let her know what's going on here."

"Good idea," Sam said. "This is the meeting room. Pretty obvious what goes on here. Mostly debriefing for missions and things like that."

You fought back the urge to roll your eyes. You knew he was only trying to make it seem authentic, but this was just going to waste time.

"And if we go this way-" Sam began, but was cut off by Dean letting out a quiet swear. "What?"

"Ketch," Dean whispered. "He's here!"

Sam froze. You looked past him, to where Dean was looking over his shoulder. Entering the room was another man in a suit, but where Mick had looked friendly, Ketch looked... you couldn't explain it, but there was something predatory about him as he walked and surveyed the room.

"Okay, I'll go distract him. You take Y—uh, Will and show her around some more," Dean said, catching himself as he almost said your real name.

He walked past you and Sam to Ketch, quickly striking up a conversation. "Okay, this way," Sam said, leading you out another door into a corridor. Luckily, it was empty, and so were the other corridors as Sam led you to where Rowena was being held.

"Are we going to need a key or something?" you asked.

Sam shook his head, peaking down another corridor before continuing on. "I hacked their security info and got the passcode and number for the room she's being held in. I also found a quick way out, so as long as no one is wandering the corridors, we should be good to go once we get her."

You held on to the hope that it would be that easy. You nearly  _prayed_  that it would be that simple.

The two of you continued through the corridors, passing various doors until Sam stopped at one, labeled 12-G. Next to the door was a number pad with a red glowing light near the top. Sam entered a six-digit number and the light turned green. The sound of the locks releasing was deafening and fear ran through you, fully expecting someone to come running to see what the noise was. Luckily, no one did and Sam pulled the door open. You rushed past him into the room, and gasped at the sight before you.

Rowena lay strapped to a table, her clothes torn, bruised, bloody, and shivering. A small table of torture instruments, bottles of serums, and needles lay nearby on the table. Your stomach heaved at the sight, but you held everything back, taking a deep breath.

"Come back for more, eh?" Rowena asked, looking only at the ceiling. You could tell she was trying to be strong, but the slight tremble in her voice betrayed her.

You ran forward. "Rowena, it's me. I'm here to get you out," you said.

Rowena turned her head, blinking and looking at your as if she weren't sure you were real. "Y/N?" she asked.

You nodded. "It's me. I'm here, sweetie," you said, working on undoing one of the straps holding her arms down. Sam had started working on the ones on her legs.

"You shouldn't be here," Rowena said. "If they catch you-"

"I had to try," you interrupted her. "And Sam and Dean are here, too. We're getting you out of here!" You and Sam finished undoing the straps. "Can you walk?"

"I'm... not sure," she admitted.

"We don't have much time," Sam said, sliding one arm under her back and the other under her knees. "I'll just have to carry you." Rowena hissed as he moved her, and Sam apologized, helping her settle more comfortably against him so as not to agitate her wounds. "Let's get going. Y/N, you'll have to lead. I'll give you directions on which way to go. Think you can take down anyone quietly if we're found?"

"As long as there's no warding inside and there aren't too many people at once," you said.

"I don't think there's any warding inside, so we should be good. But if we absolutely need to, and  _only_ if we need to, my gun is tucked into my waistband. Take it if you think you'll need it," Sam said.

"No need," you said, lifting your shirt enough to show the gun you had tucked into your jeans. "Dean gave it to me. Said it'd be weird for a hunter not to have a weapon."

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked.

"I know the basics," you said. You knew how to point and shoot, of course, a child could do that, and you knew how to not be an idiot with a gun. That would have to be enough if you got caught.

"Okay. Then let's go," Sam said.

You led the way out into the corridor, drawing your gun and turning the safety off, just in case, and turning where Sam told you to. The only sound were your footsteps and the occasional hiss from Rowena as her pain flared up. Each sound she made, made you want to go faster, to get her out of this hellish nightmare as soon as possible. But you knew doing so would only make it more easy for you to be found or caught or run into trouble.

Slowly, you led the way out of the compound, every sense in your body on alert for any sign that you were about to be caught.

Finally, you reached a door and pushed it open, carefully peaking out to see if anyone stood near it. There was no one, and parked only a few feet away was a car. "The doors are unlocked," Sam said. "Help me get her in."

You rushed over, pulling open the backdoor and sliding in to the other side, helping Sam lay Rowena down across the backseat, her head resting in your lap. She let out a few moans and whimpers as you did so, biting her lip to keep the rest of the sounds inside. Your heart ached to see her like this, but you told yourself you'd be somewhere safe where you could tend to her wounds soon enough.

Sam closed the door and got in the front seat, glancing around to make sure there was no one looking. Every sound made you nervous that you would be caught at the last second, and the engine turning on nearly made you jump. As soon as the car was on, Sam began pulling out, alert for anyone watching.

Once you drove towards the front of the compound, you lowered your head, sliding down in your seat as much as you could. If any of the guards knew about you now, they'd probably assume you were still with Dean, since you'd come in with him.

The drive out of the compound was the most nerve-wracking part. Your mind raced with what-ifs. What if they noticed Rowena was missing and put out some sort of alarm? What if someone looked through the back window at just the right time? What if you were stopped on the way out?

Even once the compound was disappearing in the rear-view mirror, the thoughts still ran through your head that maybe something would happen and foil your escape.

Luckily, that didn't happen. And soon the only thing in the rear-view mirror was the black of night time. You sat up in your seat, breathing a sigh of relief now that the danger had passed. You glanced down at Rowena, who had drifted off into sleep, her eyebrows furrowed as she dreamed. You gently stroked her hair, silently letting her know it was alright.

The drive was mostly silent. After a while, Dean had called to let Sam know the escape had gone smoothly, as Rowena hadn't been noticed missing yet, and that when Mick had asked about you, or rather, Will, Dean had told him you hadn't been very interested after all and left with Sam.

After a while, you began to doze off, exhausted by the events of the last day. But were you mostly kept awake by you worry for Rowena, and you were awake enough to notice when you were arriving at the Bunker.

As soon as the car had stopped, Sam was out of the driver's seat and opening the back door, gently lifting Rowena into his arms again. He took her to a spare room, with you quickly following behind. As soon as she was settled on the bed, he went off in search of a first-aid kit while you sat on the bed next to her.

With the danger passed and better lighting, you took a more careful look at her wounds. They were pretty bad. She'd need stitches for the majority of them. And lots of pain killers. Although, if they had the right ingredients here at the Bunker, you could brew a decent potion that would numb most of the pain and help her heal faster. You'd have to talk to Sam about that when he came back.

You were so lost in your own head that you didn't notice Rowena had woken up until she took your hand. That single touch pulled you from your thoughts and you met Rowena's eyes. She looked tired, and in a lot of pain, but there was a fire in her eyes that could never be extinguished by anything or anyone.

"How are you feeling?" you asked gently taking her hand between both of yours, absentmindedly stroking the back of it with your thumb.

"Like hell," she said, gritting her teeth through the pain as she shifted slightly.

"Don't move too much," you said.

"I can handle a bit of pain," Rowena said, rolling her eyes. "Although, I must say those bastards have improved their technique since last time."

"Last time?" you asked.

She quickly looked away from you, surveying the room. "It's nothing."

"Rowena, what 'last time'?" you asked again, your tone more firm.

She sighed. "It was years ago. I got caught and... well, you know what they do to people like me. Us. But, I managed to escape. I made a deal with my... torturer, a man named Ketch. I gave him a Resurrection Seal, like my own, in exchange for him letting me go."

You froze at the name Ketch, and your blood ran cold at the rest of her words. "You don't mean... Arthur Ketch, do you?"

Rowena shrugged. "I think so. Why? You don't know him, do you?"

"Dean warned me about him, and if he has a Seal, then... we have to let them know!" you exclaimed.

"Let who know what?" Sam asked, entering the room. He carried a first-aid kit in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Nothing!" Rowena interrupted.

"Ketch has a Resurrection Seal. If he dies, it'll bring him back to life," you said.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

Rowena sighed. "Because I gave it to him," Rowena said. "It was my only... I didn't have many options at the time."

"But, the good news is, you only have to kill him twice. It needs recharging after each use, and I don't think Ketch knows how. Unless Rowena showed him. Did you?" you asked, looking at her.

"No. I told him that if he used it once, he'd have to find me to recharge it. I just didn't think he, or the rest of those bastards, would actually find me again," Rowena said.

"Okay," Sam sighed. "I'll call Dean and let him know." He handed the first-aid kit and glass of water to you. "There are some pain killers, and everything else you might need, in the kit, and there's a bathroom through that door. Can you stitch her up by yourself?"

You nodded and he left, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Okay, pain killer first, and then let's get you cleaned up," you said, rifling through the kit for the pills. Once you found them, you took two and gave them, and the water, to Rowena. Once the pills and water were gone, you set the kit down and moved to help her up.

She hissed as you helped her stand, leaning heavily on you as you slowly made your way to the bathroom. It was small, but luckily there was a tub, along with soap, and a clean washcloth and towel. You idly wondered if they had guests over often and had this set up for them, or if they preferred just to be on the safe side if they ever did have anyone over. Either way, you had everything you needed.

Setting her down, you plugged the drain and began running the water, adjusting it to what you deemed to be a decent temperature. As the tub filled up, you helped Rowena shed her torn and bloody clothes, internally wincing each time the cloth peeled away from her wounds.

Once all her clothes were gone, you helped ease her into the tub. "Is it too hot? Not hot enough?" you asked.

She shook her head. "It's fine," she said, relaxing, even as the water lightly stung her wounds.

"Good," you said, taking off the flannel shirt and tossing it away, leaving just your t-shirt. You grabbed the washcloth and soap and began washing her body. Each time pain from one of her wounds flared up and she let out a hiss, you stopped, watching carefully until she told you to keep going. You tried to be as gentle as possible, but with how some of her wounds were, pain was unavoidable.

By the time you'd finished washing her, the water had turned pink. You unplugged the drain and helped Rowena climb out of the tub. You reached for the towel, but she grabbed it first. "I can do this myself," she said. "Why don't you grab the first-aid kit?"

"You sure?" you asked.

She gave you a deadpan stare. "I'm not made of glass, Y/N," she said.

"I know you're not, but... I just... I was really worried, the last few days. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I mean, what if you slip and fall?" you said.

Her expression softened. "I know you were worried, but I'll be fine. And I'll be better once these wounds are taken care of, alright?"

You nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead and heading back into the bedroom to get the first-aid kit. Next to it was a flannel shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Making a mental note to thank Sam later, you grabbed the kit and the clothes, and turned to walk back into the bathroom.

Rowena, however, was limping out, towel wrapped around her. You moved to help her, but one look from her told you 'no'. She wanted to do this on her own. With one final step, she was next to the bed, easing herself onto it and laying down.

Without a word from either of you, you opened the first aid-kit and began working on her wounds. It was slow and cautious work, and there were multiple times you were afraid you would hurt her. Luckily, it seemed the pain killers had kicked in and she was lightly dozing as you worked. You idly wondered if she had silently cast a spell to help her through this, but decided not to ask.

It felt like more than an hour had passed by time you had finished stitching and bandaging her wounds. Rowena was still dozing silently, and you wanted to let her rest, but staying in nothing but a towel would do her no favors, so you gently shook her awake and helped her dress in the clothes Sam had left for her.

She crawled under the covers, eyes half shut as she did so. Once she was tucked in, you moved to start cleaning up, but Rowena took your hand. "Stay with me," she murmured.

"I have to get this cleaned up," you said, motioning to the towel and thinking of the discarded clothes in the bathroom. You also wanted to work on that potion for Rowena.

"Do it tomorrow," she said.

"It probably  _is_  tomorrow, by now," you said.

"Then later today." She gave you a pleading look, her eyes peering at you as she pouted in just the right way. "Please, darling?"

Damn it. You could never resist her when she looked at you like this and called you darling. It was impossible. You sighed, tossing the towel and first-aid kit to the foot to the bed. "Alright," you said, climbing in beside her.

She immediately curled into you, hiding her face in the crook of your neck, and you responded instantly, wrapping your arms around her and holding her close, careful not to disturb her wounds.

For a moment, it was silent. Then she whispered, "I was scared I wouldn't see you again."

"So was I," you said. "But I'll always find you.  _Always_. Now get some rest, you must be exhausted."

"And you'll still be here when I wake up?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," you reassured her, "then I'll be here."

She nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Once she had fallen asleep, you finally allowed yourself to close your eyes and relax, drifting off into sleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
